Multiverse Drabbles EIM Based
by WalksOfLife
Summary: Brief Drabbles. It's sunset central time across the Multi-Verse. Sookies and Erics are waking up...But are they waking up where they belong? This is 'Fanfic-Fanfic' An EIM Fanfic - SVM & Ericizmine OCs, plots. ericizmine. wordpress. com for the real deal.
1. First 6 Drabbles

**EIM Multi-Verse Based Drabbles (100 words) **

**Sookie POV**

_**Please be gentle, this is my first time. ;)**_

_Disclaimer: SVM Characters belong to Charlaine Harris. All other characters belong to the fabulous Ericizmine. I'm just playing with them for a bit._

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Wrapped safely in my husband's embrace, I do a quick scan to be sure the children are sleeping soundly. The day has pulled Eric under and I realize, with great frustration, that we aren't properly prepared for sleep. I move his arm and pad across our room...

_His phone..._

_His wallet..._

_Slide on his pants..._

_Phone into hand... wallet into pocket..._

_My phone..._

_My wallet..._

_My purse..._

_Flash drive around my neck tucked into shirt hastily thrown on..._ Uh-oh... Shirt's inside out...

What. A. Pain.

I take comfort knowing these things may help another Eric or warn us about trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

I miss falling asleep against his skin. **BUT...**

I _hate_ waking naked with another Eric..._**or worse**_...

Fingering my rings, I cuddle 'into my spot' and practically wrap myself in the hum of the bond. I take a moment to be grateful to God or 'whoever is listening' for leading me to Eric and finding some very creative ways to keep ourselves safe.

I think back on our _'flight'_ over the Indian Ocean, looking at the stars and appreciating the clear moonlit skies.

I close my eyes, unsure of whether I want information or normalcy when I open them again.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

The baby fusses..

I rock him hoping to soothe him...

Instead he pushes his irritation to me.

I get him calm and my sweet Rhys sleeps dreamlessly.

Fall into bed... Hold my purse tight... Check to be sure Eric has everything he needs. We still don't know the cause and if mood is a factor we might be in for an _interesting_ night. I'm exhausted and wishing for sleep, It's hard keeping Eric's hours with a newborn, partially nocturnal though he is.

I fight the mood my child shared...

**I find my happy thought:**

Maybe we'll skip and kill Bill...

* * *

><p><strong>IV. DOUBLE DRABBLE - 200 Words<strong>

I love '_Sunshine Nights_'...

I can feel his enthusiasm building as he licks, nips, kisses his way up my body..His barely controlled restraint is encouraging. Reveling in the joy this brings him, I plan the next part carefully...

Hunter is with Pam and Jason.

Alcide and Paulette took Gran to a DGD meeting in Bon Temps...They will **all** stay there for the night...

So...When Eric gets to the concentrated sunshine in the bend of my neck with my hair engulfing his senses... The call of my blood... I'll encourage the loss of time.

He'll bite, I'll bite. No need for discussion today.

The smile on my face is anything but innocent when he looks up.

I slide my hands into his hair...and wait...and wait...**FUCK!**

"**Eric?"**

"Yes, lover?"

"You. **didn't. say. it." **His 'treat' can be very distracting. I lift his chin... make him

focus... "Eric?"

"Please?"

Jesus, Mary and Joseph. I try to move... He stills me with his legs.

"Eric?"

"Thank you?"

"ERIC NORTHMAN LET ME UP!"

"Why? You know this is such a special treat in Winter."

"The safeword. Eric, what's the **safeword**?" He freezes

"**Which one are you?" **We say simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>V. DOUBLE DRABBLE - 200 Words<strong>

Stone Walls? White Egyptian cotton?

I slowly turn hoping I'm in ANY version but THE Eric's... I doubt he's made enough progress to be amenable to _two_ of us trying to help him. It hasn't been long since we heard about their last skip. He's better, but...

We just put down a rebellion at the edge of Northern Germany last week.

Oh lord, the other versions who are King here _need_ to know...

This is** not **what I'd planned for tonight. Misty and Jenny's flight lands in _four hours_.

Stop whining Sook, Gran would slap you silly.

"**Who are you and how did you get in my chambers?" His voice booms.**

"Eric, I can explain"

I hear the far door open and Pam saunters in.

"Liz, what do you want?" Eric asks in a gentler tone.

"Well, I heard you bellow and worried for the girl. _It's a skip, Eric._ Remember? The Jason we met a month ago told us his Sister is Bonded to a You and she skips too. Seriously Eric, you need to **get the court toys off your cock** and **read. the. damn. journal.**"

"Whatever" he says, going to dress.

_Another version. This, I can do._

* * *

><p><strong>VI.<strong>

I awaken to every sense telling me **everything** is wrong.

Early rays of sunset warm my face...

Scratchy sheets...

_Snoring..._

A warm heavy arm over my waist

The smell of... _Is that Panther?_

Well, this is new...

Carefully sliding out of bed I look at my companion. **Bobby Joe?** _Calvin's cousin?_

Grabbing a robe I quietly run to the shower I know will be downstairs. After I've dressed in Sookie's clothes I go to meet her car as it pulls up

Meeting her startled eyes through the open window, I say "We need to talk."

"_What? Who?_ **WHAT IS HAPPENING?**"


	2. Drabble VII  Pen Pals

I originally intended to post each drabble as a chapter, but FF net is a pain for a first time user. From now on they'll pop up one at a time...If I keep going. New ones will come when the mood strikes and as long as they don't interfere with the real Multi-Verse.

For the real multiverse go to eririzmine(dot)wordpress(dot)com/index/the-multi-verse/

You'll need to replace (dot) with a . since FF doesn't like links.

Disclaimer: Unless you want boxes of useless stuff, I've got nothing.

I like to borrow toys out of other people's sandboxes and play with them in this one. It's not a crime if I give them back, right?

* * *

><p>VII - Double Drabble 200 Words<p>

As I _'listen'_ for Them to reset, I slip the latest journal into my laptop. I'll wait for Eric before reading the new information...but a peek can't hurt. I mean, I'm saving time by combining the files for our Journal...

Immediately a new folder jumps out at me. _"For The Kids" _

_Hmmmm..._

It seems the children have become _**'pen-pals'**_.

Letters, videos, pictures... To Themselves and Their Skip-Siblings or Skip-Cousins about the latest events in their lives.

Tips on new games...

Well veiled info about time spent with those we don't write about...

Favorite books...

Home-school Tips...

Life on a boat...

Being adopted...

It's all very sweet...

It brings tears to my eyes... I'm glad Eric didn't see.

Being an Aunt is great. We'll show Finn and Lilly the stuff sent for them when they are old enough to understand. Julie will LOVE this.

We don't have our own. I hadn't learned to shield well enough... Hadley didn't live to have kids and eventually _'give'_ them to me...

Maybe it's time Eric and I talk about doing what Peridot Sookie did. It wouldn't push the turn-clock back too far.

Nordmann is a good last name...


	3. Drabble VIII  Brandon

I originally intended to post each drabble as a chapter, but is a pain for a first time user. From now on they'll pop up one at a time.

For the real multiverse go to eririzmine(dot)wordpress(dot)com/index/the-multi-verse/

You'll need to replace (dot) with a . since FF doesn't like links.

Disclaimer: Unless you want boxes of useless stuff, I've got nothing. I like to borrow toys out of other people's sandboxes and play with them in this one. It's not a crime if I give them back, right?

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

I lifted the hatch, emerging to give Magnusson to Lauren so Eric and I could be alone.

I came to a halt when I saw two Brandons gathering beautiful _Thanksgiving Eggs_ and heading for the door. Mag made a sound that turned Their heads to me. One in Jeans and one in Jason's borrowed clothes.

So much for my 'good morning' plans for Eric...

Visiting Brandon looked over his shoulder and smiled. Salome came to him with more eggs.

Seems someone took his poker skills to Seven Veils and won the vamp of his dreams.

This, I have to hear...


	4. Drabble IX  Before Sleep

I'm just having a little fun...

For the real multiverse go to eririzmine(dot)wordpress(dot)com/index/the-multi-verse/

You'll need to replace (dot) with a . since FF doesn't like links.

Disclaimer: Unless you want boxes of useless stuff, I've got nothing. I like to borrow toys out of other people's sandboxes and play with them in this one though. It's not a crime if I give them back, right?

* * *

><p>IX - Before Sleep<p>

I wish, I wish, upon a star

To take us together from where we are

My sisters and I, we want to see

What's going on with our other Mommies.

Can you take us to a boat?

Or to a castle with a moat?

Onto an Island in the sea?

Or to see baby-vamp mommy?

We like our life.

No complaints; Joy without strife.

Just a wish to go and visit theirs.

And meet ourselves, our skip pairs.

We never know what we'll find.

This time, please don't leave us behind.

Skips are fun...

At least, for the young.


	5. Drabble X  The only good Bill

I'm just having a little fun...

For the real multiverse go to eririzmine(dot)wordpress(dot)com/index/the-multi-verse/

You'll need to replace (dot) with a . since FF doesn't like links.

Disclaimer: Unless you want boxes of useless stuff, I've got nothing. I like to borrow toys out of other people's sandboxes and play with them in this one though. It's not a crime if I give them back, right?

* * *

><p>X - The Only Good Bill...<p>

I wake up alone in a dark, dank house. The scents are vaguely familiar.

Keeping my eyes closed I steel myself for what I'm going to find.

Thank god for Eric's blood. _If this is where I think it is..._

I find myself in the master bedroom of the old Compton Manor. Shoving aside my nausea inducing memories, I adjust my clothes and try to hear what's around me. I feel one void in the house and another still down for the day.

Reaching in the bottom drawer of the desk in Bill's office, I find exactly what I need.

"Sookeh?" He calls from the basement "What are you doing up there? How are you awake?"

As soon as he clears the door I kick him in the balls and watch him collapse.

"Sookeh, you ah mine. **HOW DARE YOU!**"

"**Shut. up. shit-for-brains!**" I watch his mind focus in tightly on a bond.

"I know what a call looks like, asshole!"

I shove a banana into his mouth... Lord knows he won't stop talking of his own volition.

Kneeling, I slap him across his face with my left hand as my right plunges the stake into his heart.

"**I. was. never. yours."** Are the last words he hears as he becomes a stain on the carpet..

I feel the other vamp come to itself and move toward me from another part of the house.

She is crying bloody tears, but her mind is light. Happiness is overpowering every other emotion that tries to surface.

"Thank you! I didn't think I'd ever escape him. The last of US I met tried to help me get away. He found me and turned me within a week of the visit."

"I'm sorry sweetie. You'll be ok now. Do you know Eric? We need to get you to him so you're not out on your own."

"He thinks I'm dead. Bill faked my death and made me watch the funeral. I haven't been allowed out of this house for months. No new skips happened..."

"We'll take care of you."

"I'm a Stackhouse. _I know how to take care of myself,_ but thank you... for doing what he had so far made _impossible_."

**Well, at least she still had some back bone.** Good for her.

Perfect timing...I hear my Eric coming down the road, feel another Eric's mind.

**This should be fun...**


	6. Drabble XI  Hunters

I'm just having fun... This one can send you on a scavenger hunt for references if you like that sort of thing. Many of us do...

For the real multiverse go to eririzmine(dot)wordpress(dot)com/index/the-multi-verse/

You'll need to replace (dot) with a . since FF doesn't like links.

Disclaimer: Unless you want boxes of useless stuff, I've got nothing. I like to borrow toys out of other people's sandboxes and play with them in this one though. It's not a crime if I give them back, right?

* * *

><p><strong>XI - HUNTERS<strong>

Hunter sits _**silently**_ with Himself, two large atlases between Them.

"_Monaco?"_

"_No, you know why you got to go there."_

"_True and it earned me Monte Carlo... But you got Pinkus **anyway**." He says, petting the ugly but uniquely colored creature. "Kentucky?"_

"_Yeah I met one who was turned in Area 4 and moved away **FAST** once he rose." _Did you win a Treehouse bed?" He asks nodding to his new bed.__

"_Not yet, but I got my party after all those vampires checked in during Coronation Week."_

"_Lucky!"_

"_Maybe, but **your** Step-Dad **doesn't have to be King**."_

"_Touche..."_

* * *

><p>Reviews are are awesomesauce! If you do the MV Reference Scavenger Hunt for this drabble, please leave your findings (The story &amp; chapter numbers) in a <strong>review<strong> or go to the Ericizmine's Brat Pack on Facebook.


	7. Drabble XII  Hi Again

I'm just having fun...

Sticking to 100 words is unfulfilling sometimes, so I'm holding myself to multiples of 100.

For the real multiverse go to eririzmine(dot)wordpress(dot)com/index/the-multi-verse/

You'll need to replace (dot) with a . since FF doesn't like links.

Disclaimer: Unless you want boxes of useless stuff, I've got nothing. I like to borrow toys out of other people's sandboxes and play with them in this one though. It's not a crime if I give them back, right?

* * *

><p><strong>XII - Hi Again (SPOV)- Triple Drabble<strong>

We managed to get a night off while on the road! This schedule can get exhausting...

When the concierge woke me this evening with a message that due to flight delays our meeting would be postponed... I was anything but disappointed.

After a fabulous shower with Eric, I woke the kids and made myself comfortable in the suite's kitchen gathering drinks and snacks.

I dance toward Eric, swaying to the beat on the stereo with a smile on my face.

I scan Hunter, Chloe, Tina and Shelly ... They're all groggily listening to the pounding rain as they force themselves out of bed.

We **all** need a quiet night in. Maybe some hot chocolate and backgammon... a movie or two... It sounds fabulous.

As if my thoughts of calm, quiet comfort conjured them, I feel three minds mist into existence in my room and two more in each of the kids rooms.

_So much for quiet. _Why is tonight, our ONE night off, the night for a family reunion?

Eric must have felt my conflicting excitement, frustration and disappointment. Skips can be fun, and I have an idea who this could be... but... oh well...

He wraps his arms around me, pushing comfort through the bond while inhaling a deep breath to sample the scents of our company.

I happily ease into his embrace.

"All familiar" he whispers in my ear.

"Reconnecting friendlies" I offer confidently.

"I'll tell the guards and Paulette..."

"I'll order room service..."

The kids come pounding down the short hall in an excited stampede. **Two** Tinas, **Two** Shellys, Hunter, Chloe, Misty and Jenny.

They wave and hit the couches...

An Eric comes from our room holding Mag, with Sookie under his other arm.

They look at me with smiles and Sookie offers a bashful "_**Hi again!**_"


	8. Drabble XIII  Maggie

For the real multiverse go to eririzmine(dot)wordpress(dot)com/index/the-multi-verse/

You'll need to replace (dot) with a . since FF doesn't like links.

Disclaimer: Unless you want boxes of useless stuff, I've got nothing. I like to borrow toys out of other people's sandboxes and play with them in this one though. It's not a crime if I give them back, right?

* * *

><p>XIII - Maggie<p>

The first skip was to them.

I adjusted, adapted, moved on...

The second skip told me the doctors were wrong and introduced me to the son I was carrying.

When the doctor announced "It's a girl!"...

There was a ringing silence for her first scream to reverberate through.

I didn't think or do what any normal mother would...

I looked to my started vampire and asked "Where did it diverge?"

Tina and Shelly just giggled.

"We've heard it can be the tiniest of things... You made that **literal****... **You got the **X** side of the split rather than the** Y."**


	9. Drabble XIV Mess

Disclaimer: The SVM Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. Their better selves and a multitude of awesome OCs are the genius of Ericizmine. I'm playing on a poor imitation of EIM's stage and I than her for her indulgence. Go to ericizmine . wordpress . com for the good stuff.  
>************************** ******************** *********************************<p>

A/N – These aren't tied to a specific Verse... Though I like to think of them as parallels to the Verses we know and love. You can guess which ones I had in mind. :) I will not touch Eric's POV as that is the province of EIM. I am merely challenging myself with delving into the minds of the other characters in 'Drabbles'.

Thank you all for the kind words and encouragement! I stopped writing for a while because I think my first ones were the best and things were busy in EIM land as well as RL.

We'll see how this round goes...

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley POV<strong>

As I pull into the driveway, I'm still sorting how I got into this mess.

I mean... Meet his family that didn't know, _**until yesterday**_, that he even existed? Sure, no problem.

Hold his hand through this and THEN tell him I become a fox once a month? How do I change **his world** when his life just changed?

I was worried he wouldn't take it well **before**. Now, it's not just us... Not just ME bring my orphan boyfriend into MY family.

Dad. Brother. Sister. Nieces. Nephews...

I should have told him sooner. This is my fault. I wanted kids. _Ease him into it... let him think..._ Bloody brilliant plan. How much more can he take right now?

Deal with his family revelation first. The rest can always be dealt with later. _Later later later..._

FUCK

There's a Vampire coming to my car.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

This changes things...


	10. Drabble XV Respect the Man

Disclaimer: The SVM Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. Their better selves and a multitude of awesome OCs are the genius of Ericizmine. I'm playing on a poor imitation of EIM's stage and I than her for her indulgence. Go to ericizmine . wordpress . com for the good stuff.  
>************************** ******************** *********************************<p>

A/N – These aren't tied to a specific Verse... Though I like to think of them as **parallels** to the Verses we know and love. You can guess which ones I had in mind. :) I will not touch Eric's POV as that is the province of EIM. I am merely challenging myself with delving into the minds of the other characters in 'Drabbles'.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Running my fingers through his hair... across the plains of his face... waiting on the sun...

A deadly warrior in life and in 'death'...

Now wrapped in my body, flooding me with love and happiness...

Filling his body with my blood... My body with every inch of him.

Cool silken skin over lean muscle, his arms bind me to him. Sheltered.. Protected... _Appreciated.  
><em>

I wouldn't choose to be anywhere else in all the Worlds.

Other beings fear the Knight, the Sheriff, the King.

I respect the man. Adore the husband, the father, the partner, the lover... One day, my maker...


	11. Drabble XVI How many skips does it take?

Disclaimer: The SVM Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. Their better selves and a multitude of awesome OCs are the genius of Ericizmine. I'm playing on a poor imitation of EIM's stage and I than her for her indulgence. Go to ericizmine . wordpress . com for the good stuff.  
>************************** ******************** *********************************<p>

A/N – These aren't tied to a specific Verse... Though I like to think of them as parallels to the Verses we know and love. You can guess which ones I had in mind. :) I will not touch Eric's POV as that is the province of EIM. I am merely challenging myself with delving into the minds of the other characters.

[I have no idea what Lindys we might meet or that might already be in the journal - She snuck into my head and asked me to write for her weeks ago. I had to rewrite it after seeing NW 6 & 7. I'm not sure she's pleased with what happens when I limit it to 100 words. Alas...]

* * *

><p><strong>Lindy POV<strong>

Telepaths everywhere... Part Faeries with abilities... **Across the Universes!**

Misty and Jenny are seemingly all over the place. My sisters, _cousins,_ _whatever_... They're all over the Universes living hard lives, or have pasts that give them nightmares.

I'm not bitter... Not jaded beyond what's **_normal_ **for a child telepath.

My parents are good people. Divorce isn't cataclysmic, or even the end of my relationship with my father.

I know my family... travel the world... I'm not alone in my gift, my advanced education, or my outlook on life.

BUT...

**How many skips does it take to get to another me?**


	12. Drabble XVII One Heartbeat

Disclaimer: The SVM Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. Their better selves and a multitude of awesome OCs are the genius of Ericizmine. I'm playing on a poor imitation of EIM's stage and I than her for her indulgence. Go to ericizmine . wordpress . com for the good stuff.  
>************************** ******************** *********************************<p>

A/N – These aren't tied to a specific Verse... Though I like to think of them as parallels to the Verses we know and love. You can guess which ones I had in mind. :) I will not touch Eric's POV as that is the province of EIM. I am merely challenging myself with delving into the minds of the other characters in 'Drabbles'.

A friend said these are like chips, you can't have just one. So, for Minna, I'll try to keep posting them in batches when I write them. That is, assuming I haven't gone off the rails enough for y'all to ask me to quit. **Please review and be honest. _I can take it_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

From a still fog to a bright swirling mass of anticipation... **_instantaneously_**.

Warm leg sliding up his cool one... feeling lust rocket through the bond...

His mind tightening with his focus inward, his arms moving with the same purpose... To feel me every way he can.

The ability I once loathed providing a 'view' of the pure joy rising this way brings him.

'Watching' him register the smell of sunlight.

Mind brightening with hope, he whispers "I only hear one heartbeat."

"Just me."

"All mine?"

"All yours. Dusk 'till after dawn... just us... _and the camera_..."


End file.
